role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Albino Wraith
Backstory TBA Appearance The picture to the right aside from the fact that she always floats, and when her "Armor" is charged, she glows yellow in certain areas. Personality Albino Wraith is rather serious, being experienced in battle, though she is rather flirtatious in some situations, she rather perfers a more merciful path, though will still fight often, most of the time training, though, she is rather passionate about combat, and training to become a master at it, like most wraiths, she perfers a stealthy and assassin form of combat, and as such Isolates herself as well, only feeding or drinking when absolutely nessecary. In the few cases in which she does choose to socialize (weather is coming out of hiding, in combat, or if someone finds her), she tries to remain remotely freindly, though isnt very good at socialization, and often makes it a awkward situation, she views that she could use some social training. Abilitys Being a Wraith, none of her abilitys are different from a normal Wraith's, and as such, the following ARE her abilitys Teleportation- She can jump through space in any direction a maximum of three times, with some time to charge up all 3 warps, though they can be used one at a time, though with a longer overall recharge. In the case of when she needs to get to a different city or continent, she can teleport there, though this provides no major uses other than that, as she cannot use it in combat to escape. Warp Blast- She jumps forward similar to a warp, her arms and scythes protruded, and causes a large explosion around her vicinity, knocking back foes and doing moderate damage to anyone caught in the blast, this dosent seem to cause any damage to inorgantic items though. Abduction- She turns black with red glowing marks and dashes forward, similarly to warp blast, and grabs a foe (or potential prey) with all four of her limbs, then warps back with the foe still grasped, this dosent seem to deal any damage until release when she returns to her initial location, even then its not serious damage, this can be used to grab any items from far off distances and bring them back to use in combat Decoy- She splits a copy of herself from her own body, while the Decoy dosent last too long, She can fight alongside the Decoy to deal damage with her, a suresign way to know which is the decoy and what isnt is the decoy flashes white whenever it is hit, she dosent. Supernova- She releases a large transparent cloud of some strange blue gas around her, she suddenly then begins glowing with the same color, though lighter, and this allows her to attack in a really rapid fashion, though it dosent last very long or if she exits the cloud, it wears off, if she uses this, get out of the cloud, the decoy can also gain the effects of the cloud. Flight- While wraith is technically always hovering, if she decides not to want to teleport, she can fly towards her destinations at around mach 4 Scythes: Two of her arms end in giant scythes, this is her main form of attack, she can deliver heavy or light attacks with them, though they deal lower damage compared to her other abilitys, these are basically comparable to Godzilla using his claws in combat, basically. Trivia TBA? Category:Video Game Character Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:Evolve Monsters Category:Neutral Good Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (HerokraShadowgem)